In recent years, digital video cameras have been widely spread. Therefore, for example, at events at kindergartens children attend, images of the appearance of the events are often shot by parents or the like by using digital video cameras. When image shooting is done by parents or the like at such events, though images of their children are mainly shot, images of scenes or the like of the events are often shot, as needed, so that how the events appear can be understood.
Moving images shot in such a manner can be played at home using, for example, a moving-image playing apparatus on a display thereof. For example, in the case where a parent is to browse a moving image in which the parent's child serves as a main subject, the moving image mainly including the parent's child is played. However, when a viewer continues browsing a moving image of the same target for a long playback time, the viewer may become less interested in the moving image being played as the playback time elapses. Therefore, in order to make the viewer more interested, it is conceivable to display other images and the like relating to an image currently being displayed.
For example, an image display method for scroll-displaying, together with a moving image, a video index (still image) in accordance with the progression of the moving image has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-289517 (FIG. 7)).
According to the above-described conventional art, past, present, and future still images with reference to a moving image are displayed as video indices. This allows browsing of, together with the currently displayed moving image, the past, present, and future still images. Therefore, for example, in the case where a parent is browsing a moving image shot at an event at a kindergarten a child attends, even in the case where an image of the parent's child is being displayed as the current moving image, the scene of the event relating to the current moving image, for example, may be displayed as a past or future still image. In this case, the parent can watch the appearance of the parent's child as well as watch the event's scene or the like. This facilitates understanding of the appearance of the event and makes the viewer more interested.
However, with the above-described conventional art, in the case where an image of the parent's child is being displayed as the current moving image, the scene of the event or the like may not be displayed, and images whose details are substantially the same as the current moving image may be displayed as past or future still images. In such a case, it is important to keep the viewer interested in the moving image. Therefore, it is considered that, if the viewer can appropriately understand how things are around a central person serving as a subject of an image being shot while browsing the central person and the like, the viewer can easily understand the details of the moving image, whereby the viewer can become more interested in the moving image.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to easily understand the details of a moving image shot by an image capturing apparatus in the case where the moving image is browsed.